The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a method for soldering a component to a substrate, and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a method for Surface Mount Technology (SMT) soldering of a component to a substrate, and, even more particularly, but not exclusively, to a method for accurate alignment of components in a concentrated photovoltaic module.
Some basic terms in soldering are now explained.
Solder is a fusible metal alloy used to join together metal workpieces and having a melting point below that of the workpieces.
Solder paste (or solder cream) is used to connect contacts, typically although not only, leads of surface mount integrated chip packages, to attachment points (lands or pads) in circuit patterns on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB). The solder paste is typically applied to the lands using a stencil to print the paste, although other methods, like dispensing from a tube, are also used.
Reflow soldering is a process in which a solder paste (a sticky mixture of powdered solder and flux) is used to temporarily attach one or several electrical components to their contact pads, after which the entire assembly is subjected to controlled heat, which melts the solder, permanently connecting the joint.
Solder, when melted for purpose of soldering, adheres to contacts and pads, which are typically metallic, and typically does not easily adhere to surrounding PCB or plastic. The molten solder easily flows along the pads and metal conductors.
A typical soldering of a component to a substrate involves placing solder between the component contact and a pad on the substrate, and heating the component and the substrate to melt the solder. The solder adheres to the contact and the pad, and when the solder cools and solidifies, the component becomes attached to the substrate by soldering. Having too much solder can cause excess solder to flow along bare pads or contact or conductors. If no such bare surfaces are available, the molten solder may float the component away from alignment to the substrate pad.
Background art includes:
an article titled “Surface Mount Zero Defect Design Check List” by John Maxwell of AVX Corporation, published on the World Wide Web at URL http://wwwdotelement14dotcom/community/docs/DOC-28004/1/surface-mount-zero-defect-design-check-list, on 18 Feb. 2011;
an article titled “Smart packages for CPV cell devices” by Andy Longford, consultant, and Domenic Federici, published in Global Solar Technology—May 2010;
an article titled “A new photovoltaic receiver with the highest performance and multiplication factor”, describes a product which was planned to be brought to market The receiver will be brought to the market beginning from October 2012, published on the World Wide Web at URL http://wwwdotcpvsolarcelldoteu/en/cpv-solar-cell-home/27-news-sul-cpv/69-a-new-photovoltaic-receiver-with-the-highest-performance-and-multiplication-factordothtml;
A data sheet for an Enhanced Fresnel Assembly 3C40A, published on the World Wide Web at URL
http://wwwdotazurspacedotcom/images/pdfs/CPV%20TJ%20Solar%20Cell%2 03C40A%2032x37mmdotpdf; and
A data sheet for an Enhanced Fresnel Assembly 3C40A, published on the World Wide Web at URL
http://wwwdotazurspacedotcom/images/pdfs/CPV%20TJ%20Solar%20Cell%2 03C40A%2032x37mmdotpdf.
The disclosures of all references mentioned above and throughout the present specification, as well as the disclosures of all references mentioned in those references, are hereby incorporated herein by reference.